A photo conductor drum of the above mentioned kind is known, for example, from the EP 0 629 927 A2. In this known photo conductor drum the flange is oversized in regard to the inner diameter of the drum body and the connection of flange and drum body is achieved by the shrinking of the flange in low temperature and ensuing insertion in the drum body. It is generally known that these photo conductor drums require an extreme centric running precision of the cylindrical surface of the photo conductor drum. Therefore, an adjustment is carried out on the photo conductor drum referred to in the above-mentioned paper. In this procedure, a collar sitting on the axle which is the axis of rotation of the drum body, is inserted in the flange. However, there is free space between the inside of the flange and the collar so that an adjustment with setting screws (which have a radial effect), can be made afterwards to achieve the necessary centric running precision. This kind of adjustment is time consuming and also inaccurate. The radial end position of the setting screws can not be adjusted with the necessary accuracy of measurement because most of the time the setting screws are made of a harder material than the collar. Inaccuracies will already occur in the process of screwing it on. In addition to that, deformation and abrasion of the setting screws will lead to inaccuracies in the course of time.
The task of the invention at hand is therefore, to create a photo conductor drum of the above mentioned kind which already demonstrates the necessary centric running precision after the production and assembling of the particular modules to a photo conductor drum without extensive adjustments.